1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable and mountable storage basket apparatus, and more particularly a portable and mountable storage basket apparatus for a table or workbench that can be easily attached or removed and can support significant weight.
The portable table mounting storage basket apparatus has two small “L”-shaped brackets extended outward from the top back of the basket to rest on the top surface of a table, and a “T”-shaped formation extended upward from one end of a large “U”-shaped bracket attached to the bottom center of the backside of the basket which makes contact with the bottom surface of a table and is removable to allow the invention to be attached to a table with a larger edge.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, storage baskets exist that are attachable to tables, workbenches, etc. by way of bolts or screws and the like. This makes more room on the top surface of a table or workbench for space to be used, but the basket is not quickly removable, and there are limitations as to what type of table or workbench it can be attached to, (i.e.—thin topped tables, glass tables, etc.) not to mention the damage caused by bolts or screws.
Easily removable storage baskets that are mountable are produced, but most are limited to being affixed to a pegboard, shelving system, or something of the like. Easily removable mountable storage baskets that use suction cups for mounting purposes can hold no significant weight.
The present invention allows extra space to be made on the top surface of a table or workbench by storing objects in the basket, but is also quickly attachable and removable, without damaging the surface of the table or workbench, can support significant weight, and can either be quickly placed on another table or workbench, or just taken off and placed out of the way if not needed.